Becoming a Knight of Atlantis
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Timaeus and Critias decide train Hermos so that he can become a knight. But Hermos's jealousy still has a hold on him. Can Timaeus and Critias help rid Hermos of his hate? Will their relationship go beyond friendship? YamiXJoeyXKaiba Kamishipping
1. Chapter 1

"Hermos..."

"Hermos..."

"HERMOS!"

Hermos yelped loudly as he hit the floor. He groaned painfully and squinted up at the figure standing over him.

"Timaeus?" he asked groggily. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked irately. Timaeus crossed his arms gazing down at the youngest member of their group.

"Well Hermos, I recall someone saying that we were going to practice with you every day, starting today." he answered. "Which means you need to wake up and get dressed." the spiky haired knight stated. Hermos pouted slightly as he gathered himself up from the floor and dressed himself.

Timaeus hadn't been wearing his armor so Hermos took that as a cue to not wear his own. He chose a simple maroon colored tunic and quickly tied a black sash around his waist. He put on his sandals and raced out of his room.

Only to run face first into Critias. Critias being Critias of course remained totally still and unwavering to the impact, Hermos; however, managed to fall flat on his back again.

"My," the blonde mused. "We haven't even started and yet you're already on the ground," Critias teased his brunette friend. Hermos blinked when a hand appeared in front of his face, he took the offered hand and pulled himself up from the ground.

"Please don't tease me right now Critias," Hermos said quietly. Critias frowned his face turning serious upon hearing the crestfallen tone in the boys voice, "Hermos."

"I'm sorry Critias...but it's not as if I just suddenly got over this whole thing. " Hermos said wrapping his arms around himself. His golden eyes wandered around the hallway trying to avoid Critias's gaze, "I still hate the fact that _I _didn't qualify like you two." he growled slightly.

Timaeus walked up to the two and blinked at the serious looks on their faces. He knew what had happened between Critias and Hermos yesterday and he couldn't say that he had been surprised. He and Critias had already shared their concerns with each other, they knew Hermos's jealousy wasn't going to go away that fast.

"What are you two going on about?" he asked diffusing the pair's conversation. Hermos merely looked away and kept silent causing Critias to sigh; the blonde turned to the tri-hair colored knight, "Nothing Timaeus." he sighed out.

"Master probably won't even agree to train me ever again after what I said to him," Hermos reminded silently. Timaeus clapped him on the shoulder, "Hermos, you know Master is as hard as a rock. He's known you almost as long as we have. He knows you didn't mean it." he assured.

Hermos looked to the side and rubbed his arm self consciously. "Come on, worrying about that will do you no good. We should get down to the practice field." Timaeus proposed while gently urging the brunette forward.

"I'm going I'm going," Hermos rattled off swatting away the others hands. Timaeus smiled in response walking after the other with Critias tailing at his side.

...

"ARGH!"

Hermos cringed as his back skidded across the hard floor. Timaeus watched the younger come to a halt on the ground and gently shook his head and tsked; clucking his tongue softly.

"You dropped your left arm again," Timaeus lectured. Hermos growled in frustration as he forced himself upright again. He rubbed his back absentmindedly attempting to rub out the stinging sensation. "Come now Hermos, get up." the amethyst eyed boy called.

Hermos obeyed getting back on his feet and striding over to the knight. Timaeus held out Hermos's sword allowing him to take it, "I realize your right handed Hermos, so your left side becomes weaker." he explained.

Gently repositioning the brunette's stance as he spoke, "When you drop your arm like this," he said taking hold of his left arm. "I can easily disarm you." he stated. Golden eyes followed the spiky haired Atlantean's movements like a hawk.

"However," Timaeus began again, lifting the others arm into the correct position. "If you raise your arm like this you're able to block that spot."

Timaeus then stepped back from his young friend and pulled out his sword once more. "Now let's try this again."

Timaeus lunged forward attacking the same spot that he had before.

_CLASH!_

"Good Hermos," Timaeus praised causing the other to blink and realize that instead of falling on his back again he managed to block the attack. "You're beginning to get the hang of this." he said with a smirk.

Hermos smirked smugly in reply only to receive a sharp blow to his leg causing him to fall on his back for the almost the fifteenth time that day. He yelped from pain and surprise, and groaned from the pain the impact sent through his back.

Timaeus grinned down at him, "Now we just need to work on your footing," he chuckled.

...

By the end of the afternoon Hermos was laying face down on the floor of the practice ground. Critias along with Timaeus walked up to the red clothed lump, "Hermos are you alright?" Critias asked raising a slender brow. The brunette moaned dramatically in reply.

"I think we may have tired him out," Timaeus said. "You think!" Hermos yelped at them. He lifted his head up, "I thought the point of this was to help me train not turn me black and blue," he whined. The two chuckled in reply, "Well if you want to succeed at something you have to work hard for it." Timaeus said.

Hermos's demeanor immediately shifted; he sent a sharp glare toward the boy. "Don't patronize me Timaeus," he snapped quickly getting back to his feet. "I may be younger then you, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like I'm a child!" he barked.

The two boys were taken back by the sudden outburst and found themselves staring at the amber eyed brunette.

"And how dare _you_ talk to _me_ about hard work! I've had to work harder then both of you! And I did that all by myself, so don't talk to me about hard work! It's you two who don't know what hard work is!"

The two blonde's eyes narrowed upon the accusation. "I don't think you're in a very good position to be making such rash accusations as those," Timaeus growled grabbing the brunette's arm. Effectively beating Critias to it, who had been about to reprimand the younger as well.

"Timaeus-" Critias started. "No, Critias," Timaeus interrupted holding up his other hand. "You may have had your talk with Hermos and shared your thoughts with him, but I have yet to do so." he stated. With that he walked out of the practice grounds dragging Hermos along with him.

...

"Let me go Timaeus!" Hermos snapped at the Atlantean for the fifth time. Timaeus stopped abruptly and turned to the younger, his grip on his wrist tightening and his eyes taking on a certain sharpness.

"Stop this struggling at once!"

Hermos snarled at him and yanked his arm free. "When are these atrocious outbursts going to end Hermos!" he demanded.

"When I finally become a knight like you two!" he shot back with just as much vigor.

"Well how in all of Atlantis are you supposed to become a knight when you won't let us help you!" he contradicted harshly.

"I-!" Hermos's tirade came to an abrupt halt. He glared up into amethyst eyes furiously, "Well how would you feel if you worked even harder then someone else and they still did better then you?" he asked. Timaeus sighed calming himself, "I would probably be just as frustrated as you are. However, the difference between us is that I would not allow my anger to take control of me." he said.

"I would take that anger and use it to fuel my drive to become even better."

"That's what I've always done!" Hermos argued.

"No Hermos, you haven't." he asserted. His piercing eyes stared down at the youth, "You allowed your anger to fuel a drive to become powerful, your anger turned into jealousy." he retold the younger with an evident sound of disappointment in his tone. He scowled,"You're so consumed with it that you can't even allow us to help you."

Timaeus sighed in frustration, "At this rate you'll _never _become a Knight." he bristled turning around. Before he could walk off he immediately felt a sharp tug on his sleeve.

"Don't say that!" Hermos yelled at him. However, his voice was different this time, it wasn't hostile, it was..desperate?

Timaeus looked over his shoulder at the brunette, "You...you said that you'd help me be a Knight. You promised that you'd be at my ceremony," he said in a tensed voice. His hands curled into fists at his sides and angered tears began to build in the his eyes. "You and Critias both _promised!"_ he emphasized.

Timaeus's fury filled eyes suddenly softened; the others demeanor changed, it had changed to one of desperation. He had shifted from hatred and jealousy to the real him, the one Timaeus had met as a child. The one that wanted so desperately to succeed, to prove himself.

The one who feared being left behind.

"Aye..we did," he replied quietly closing his eyes. Timaeus slowly angled his body so that he could look at Hermos, but so that he still did not fully face him. "But we can not do that if you do not let us help you." he said opening his eyes.

Hermos opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He gaped a few times but all that would come out was a small and hesitant, "I-.." Timaeus watched the brunette's eyes shift to fear, and desperation, and helplessness. The smaller boy's brows furrowed as he tried to speak.

He only stared up at Timaeus, his golden eyes begging the elder to help him, to just _fix_ this mess he had gotten himself into.

But the elder made no move to help him. He didn't try to speak for him, he didn't try to console him, he didn't try to ease his distress.

That made Hermos panic silently. Timaeus and Critias had always been there to help him, they always knew what to do even when he didn't. Had he really lost that much of Timaeus's respect, for him to completely ignore his plea?

His amber eyes reflected fear...so..so much fear. Suddenly Hermos even feared to try to reach out to the blonde, it was as if there was some invisible barrier between them. An emotional one and a physical one. It felt like if he tried to initiate contact he was going to be rejected instantly.

It scared him that still Timaeus had made no attempts to end the stalemate between them. Had his behavior truly disgusted him that much?

"Hermos.." Timaeus said suddenly breaking the other from his state of unmoving. Hermos suddenly took in a breath and looked to the floor. His breath came out slow and shakily, his overly worried eyes searched the ground with the same sense of desperation he felt. He could feel panic surging through his chest as Timaeus continued.

"If you do not let us, then we can do nothing more to help you," he stated stoically as he turned around fully and began to walk away.

Hermos was shocked; Timaeus was leaving.

He was _leaving_.

He wasn't trying to get him to respond. He wasn't trying to help him; he was leaving. He couldn't be leaving! He hadn't done anything yet! This wasn't how this was supposed to work!

The thoughts distressed Hermos even more; the sound of footsteps echoed through his ears, tormenting him. The spiky haired knight's last words torturing him.

".._then we can do nothing more to help you."_

They...always..helped him. They always were able to help him. They never just..left him like this.

Hermos's head shot up suddenly. He hurriedly, and a tad bit frantically, reached out and grabbed the back of Timaeus's sea-foam green colored tunic.

Timaeus stopped abruptly once more and widened his eyes when he felt two hands pull him backwards. He could feel them twisting into the fabric on his back. Timaeus blinked in surprise when he distinctly felt Hermos's head come to rest against the section between his shoulder blades, near the base of his neck.

He stayed still unsure of what the brunette was planning to do now that he had stopped him. His only reply though was a soft broken despondent whisper.

"..Please don't leave me behind..."

Timaeus frowned gently, but his eyes softened in what looked like an almost relieved understanding. Ever so gently he reached behind himself and slowly removed the teenagers fingers from his tunic. He turned around finally to face him.

He wrapped his arms around the svelte trembling form before him, "We would never leave you behind, Hermos."

The words came out as nothing but a whisper. But they had achieved their desired effect nonetheless. The tri-hair colored knight heard a soft almost inaudible sob emit the younger one. This caused a sigh to pass the elder's lips; Timaeus brought his hand up resting it on top of the boys head and closed his eyes.

"We could never leave you behind," he breathed out silently.

Unbeknownst to the two a figure stood behind the arch way that led to where they were. Piercing blue eyes observed from a distance, and a light sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

Critias closed his eyes briefly as he turned away from his two friends and began walking in the opposite direction. He opened his eyes once more, "We promised you, Hermos, that we would never leave you behind." he said beneath his breath.

"And that hasn't changed, since the day we said it."

TBC

**_Kay i said before yeah i really wanted to make this. I realize i shouldn't' expect a lot of hits for these stories you know because not a lot of people look these up. Mainly because it's one of the most overlooked kind of pairing or even you know universe. Sure everyone including myself go absolutely gaga over the ancient egypt ones and the original ones. However, the legendary knight ones is one that many people don't even realize is there. So yeah i know not many look these up but those who do look these up I know, because I'm one of them, want to see more of these. So i'd hope i'd get a lot of hits and reviews but if not...I'm going to guess it's because this is an almost unheard of kind of pairing. Please review guys and tell me what you think. _**


	2. The Two Protectors

_A young brunette ran across the docks that were built around the large city, while two other boys raced about ten feet in front of the child. There was a blonde with bright blue eyes, who was tailing closely behind another boy with spiky tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes._

_The young one lagging behind had glistening amber eyes and dark brown hair that was currently flying wildly around his face as ran._

_"Hey!" _

_The brunette cried out holding out his hand as he tried to catch up with the older boys. The two ahead though didn't appear to hear him and kept running._

_"Guys, wait up!"_

_The amber eyed boys calls went unnoticed by the other boys; however. The brunette panted raggedly and tried to go faster, but his legs screamed in protest when he tried to._

_"Guys-!"_

_The brunette's call was cut off when he suddenly lost his footing; tripping over a loose board. His tawny colored eyed widened and a pained cry ripped from his throat as he fell over. The impact made his knee's scrape against the rough wood of the dock, and his chest to collide with the pier._

_The high pitched yelp caught the attention of the two boys in front, who stopped immediately and looked behind them. Their eyes shot open upon seeing the younger on the ground._

_"Hermos!" they cried out in unison._

_They turned and raced back toward the brown haired Atlantean. Both came to a screeching halt once they reached him, and quickly knelt down beside him. _

_"Hermos are you alright," the blonde asked. Hermos sniffled as he picked himself up on his scratched elbows, "Why wouldn't you guys stop?" _

_The amethyst eyed child frowned guiltily, "We're sorry, Hermos. I guess Critias and I were just having so much fun that we couldn't hear you."_

_The boy the other had addressed as Critias slowly began to speak up again, "You're just not as fast as we are," he trailed off informatively. Hermos sniffled lifting his fist up and tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes. "Come on, let us help you up, Hermos," The spiky haired boy proposed._

_Hermos hiccuped, but nodded, and allowed the two to help him up from his spot on the ground._

_Timaeus put his hand on Hermos's shoulder, "Don't worry, Hermos. Critias and I promise never to leave you behind." he said vehemently earning a nod of confirmation from the blue eyed boy across from him._

_Hermos looked back and forth between Critias and Timaeus._

_"...You promise..." he whispered uncertainly._

_Both boys smiled at him and locked their pinky's together with the brunettes._

_"Pinky promise."_

_..._

Timaeus looked down at the brunette still wrapped in his arms, Hermos had grown silent and his body had gone limp against his own. Timaeus sighed softly with a shake of his head, "Oh Hermos.." he whispered.

He stood there a little longer, gently stroking the slumbering teens hair. Allowing himself to temporarily bask in the peace of mind at knowing that Hermos was here and he was safe with him. He forced himself to break the contact with Hermos; however, and slowly slid his arms around the amber eyed boys shoulders and underneath his knee's.

He swept him off the ground with ease, making a soft grunting sound at the added weight. Timaeus's gaze softened down at the brunette's sleeping face, he knew the notion was childish and..maybe a bit overprotective on his part, but he enjoyed having Hermos close to him. Ever since they were children Timaeus had always liked to keep Hermos close to him wherever they went.

He knew that Hermos didn't like to be babied ever because he always wanted to be viewed as an equal. But Hermos was younger then them, wether or not he wanted to admit it, so Timaeus and Critias in a way always liked to be overprotective of him.

He was just so...small sometimes. Sometimes Hermos looked so breakable...so vulnerable...so fragile that it drove himself and Critias insane. They grew extremely protective of their younger friend, maybe even a little possessive, because they knew that sometimes Hermos could come off that way. And they didn't want other people to try to pick on him or hurt him because of it.

"I bet you don't even realize it, do you?" Timaeus mused softly down at the sleeping teen. Hermos only murmured something sleepily and incoherently; resting his head against the older boys shoulder. This caused Timaeus to smile gently as he began walking toward the archway that they had entered through.

He silently strolled down the currently empty halls toward Hermos's room. Being their Master's most prodigious students, they were all given their own rooms. They were all rather nice rooms too considering that before the three of them had begun their journeys to knighthood they had been considered nothing but lowly peasants.

However, even though they all had their own rooms most of the time they liked to stay in each others rooms. It wasn't that they didn't like sleeping in their own rooms, they just liked being together more.

Timaeus walked into Hermos's room, and gently laid him down on the bed. He stood there hovering above him, silently brushing the others brown locks from his face. "So, what do you think this is going to be like?" a voice asked from the shadowed area of the other side of the room.

Timaeus didn't look over nor did he even flinch or jump upon the voice. He already knew that Critias was in here from the moment he walked in, part of being a knight meant that they were always alert and aware of their surroundings. That and because he knew that Critias wanted to be here as well.

It was a normal urge they all seemed to get when one of them was in trouble or going through a hard time; they all wanted to be around them. Often during those times they would all sleep in that person's room with them. So it was only natural that Critias would come in here.

"It will be hard." Timaues replied evenly. "I know that Hermos wants to be a Knight. It's all any of us ever wanted from the moment even before we all met each other." he said in a reminiscing sort of way. "He doesn't want to be hateful toward us...he just can't help himself."

"Of course he doesn't want to act this way. Otherwise he wouldn't be so remorseful," Critias agreed stepping out of his secluded spot toward the bed. "We're going to have to work him to the bone, and he'll get angry at us. He might even say that he hates us..." Critias said in a forewarning tone.

"I know this already Critias," Timaeus said sternly side glancing to look at the blonde haired teen. "Hermos needs us, he needs us to be there for him and take care of just like we always have. This time is no different then any other. We must be strong for him...and do what's best for him."

Critias nodded silently letting his azure eyes drift over to the amber eyed boys sleeping form. He slowly strode over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, by Hermos's feet. "It's going to difficult...for all of us," Critias murmured.

Timaeus sighed and took a seat on the same side, but at the head of the bed. "I know." he whispered. He reached out again, tenderly stroking Hermos's hair. The tawny eyed boy let out a soft moan alerting his two other friends that he was stirring. Both knights watched intently as golden pools slowly opened. Hermos let out a soft confused moan, his vision blurring a little as he looked up at the two figures.

"Timaeus...Critias?" he asked questioningly, blinking in a tired dazed sort of way.

"Yeah, it's just us." Critias whispered soothingly. Timaeus continued to caress the younger boys hair, "You can go back to sleep Hermos, Critias and I were just talking," he assured him.

Hermos, in response, closed his eyes sleepily, "Oh.." he hummed out turning on his side so that he was facing Timaeus. Partially burying his face into the material of the older knights tunic that covered part of his leg, and blindly twisting his fingers into the sea foam green fabric. The action appeared to soothe the dark haired teen, allowing him to relax.

"You did well today Hermos, rest. Tomorrow we have more training to do." Timaeus said. Critias let out a soft sigh upon hearing this. Knowing that all this training would not only take it's toll on Hermos, but also on them. Considering that Timaeus and himself now had to train with Hermos _and_ adhere to their knightly duties.

"Please don't leave..." Hermos pleaded silently as he began drifting off to sleep. Critias and Timaeus both let out a gentle sigh at that and relaxed into their spots on the bed. "Don't worry Hermos..." Timaeus assured softly.

Glancing over at Critias who's sapphire eyes were glued to the younger boy, watching over him.

"I don't think either of us are planning on going anywhere tonight."

TBC

**_Hey...me again. Yeah I made another chapter finally! I got another review on my first knights fic and it made me start to continue this one. I realize that this won't be very popular considering not many people ever write for this pairing or even the Atlantis AU. Which also means that not a lot of people even think about this kind of universe meaning they don't look it up. SIGH! Lol well anyway enjoy! And please review!_**


End file.
